1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cutting and trimming the hair on a person's head, which may be manipulated by the person himself without the need of going to a barber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for the self-cutting of hair. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 913,005; 1,395,334; 1,471,970; 2,252,628; 2,602,219; 2,610,392; 2,610,393; 2,624,937; 2,636,261; 2,641,055; 2,661,529; 2,700,213; 2,716,809; 2,722,739; 2,896,320; 2,967,354; 3,289,295; 3,523,364; and 3,358,367. A careful review of these patents has failed to indicate a device having the limits of adjustability for controlling the length of hair cut by the user, and which simultaneously provides means for producing a taper to the mass of hair overlying the nape of the neck. Additionally, in none of the patents listed above has a device been disclosed which may be adjusted to effect a shaving cut of the hair below the nape of the neck, as is customary when a barber cuts a person's hair.